Endless Love
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: Menanti sesuatu yang tidak pasti adalah hal biasa bagi Sakura. Dari dulu ia mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Tak peduli ia diabaikan, tak peduli ia ditinggalkan, tak peduli berkali-kali ia hendak dibunuh. Satu yang pasti, cinta tulus yang ia miliki adalah suatu landasan yang membuatnya bertahan hingga akhir. Dan cinta yang ia miliki dari awal memang tidak akan pernah ada akhirnya. [CANON]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by UchiHaruno Misaki

Warn : CANON/Plot rush/OOC/Typo/etc.

* * *

_**Endless Love**_

* * *

.

U. Sasuke x H. Sakura

slight

U. Naruto x H. Hinata

* * *

_Threeshoot_

* * *

"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan semua hal yang terjadi pada hidupku," gumam wanita itu lirih di dalam dekapan telanjang pria yang kini tengah mengusap punggung telanjangnya.

"Tentang apa?" tanya pria itu.

Wanita beriris bulan itu mendongkak dan menumpu dagunya di dada bidang suaminya. "Semuanya. Awal ketika aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang selalu sendirian, lalu tanpa kusadari aku telah melabuhkan hatiku pada anak kecil kesepian itu,"

Naruto terkekeh geli ketika menyadari siapa yang istrinya maksud itu, "hm, lalu?"

Wajah Hinata yang memerah menatap iris _sapphire _suaminya dalam. "Apa arti dari keluarga, kekuatan, kelemahan dan rasa sayang Neji _Nii-san_ hingga akhir hayatnya, aku masih belum mempercayai bahwa semua itu telah terjadi dengan seiring berjalannya waktu."

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan lembut, "kau benar, semua telah terlewati dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, _dattebayo_!"

Hinata tersenyum sendu ketika mengingat kakak sepupunya yang kini telah tiada, dan mungkin kini ia tengah bahagia di atas sana. "Bahkan, aku masih tak percaya bahwa kini kau adalah suamiku, tadi pagi adalah hari raya pernikahanku dengan Uzumaki Naruto ... pria yang selama ini aku cintai," imbuh Hinata tanpa tergagap seperti biasanya. Entahlah, saat ini adalah malam pertamanya dan ia baru saja selesai menjalankan kewajiban pertamanya sebagai seorang istri, dan kini ia ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatinya tanpa tersendat.

Naruto terdiam, entah apa yang ada di pikiran pria itu, namun yang pasti ia bingung ingin menjawab apa.

Hinata tersenyum lirih. "Aku masih butuh kepastian,"

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto menatapnya bingung.

"A-aku masih meragukan perasaanmu padaku," Hinata segera menjelaskan ketika melihat Naruto menatapnya bingung, "maksudku ... selama ini yang kaucintai adalah Sakura-_chan_, semua orang tahu itu, dan aku ragu kau akan semudah itu menerimaku hanya karena kita terjebak selama tiga bulan di pulau waktu itu. Itu tidak menjamin bahwa kau benar-benar menerimaku ..." suara Hinata tercekat di dalam kerongkongannya.

Naruto tertegun sejenak. Ya, selama pendekatannya dengan Hinata sejak kasus penculikan Hyuuga Hanabi dan pertarungannya dengan Ootsutsuki Toneri keturunan iblis terakhir itu, lalu kasus terjebaknya ia bersama Hinata di sebuah pulau antah berantah, Naruto tidak sedikitpun menyinggung bagaimana perasaannya kini pada Sakura.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto terdiam seraya menatapnya kosong itu mulai merasa gelisah, "N-Naruto-_kun _...," cicitnya pelan, iris bulannya mulai berkaca-kaca. "K-kau ... apakah kau h-hanya merasa kasihan padaku?"

Melihat wajah istrinya yang seperti itu membuat tawa Naruto yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya keluar juga. Pria Uzumaki itu tertawa nyaring hingga kedua bahunya bergetar hebat.

Hinata menatap suaminya heran, "k-kenapa kau tertawa? Adakah sesuatu yang lucu di sini?" gumam Hinata pelan.

Naruto memeluk Hinata erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher putih wanita itu guna untuk menahan rasa gelinya. "Hahaha, oh ya ampun! Hinata-_chan_, apakah kau tak menyadari betapa lucunya kau ketika terlihat cemburu di malam pertama pernikahan kita?"

Wajah Hinata merona hebat, "a-aku hanya ingin m-meminta penjelasanmu, Naruto-_kun _...,"

Naruto menghela napas panjang lalu mengecup leher Hinata sekilas, dan menatap wajah istrinya lembut. "Aku akan menceritakan satu rahasia padamu," bisik Naruto pelan.

"R-rahasia?" Hinata membeo.

Naruto tersenyum lembut lalu iris _shappire_-nya menatap plafon kamar pengantinnya itu dengan tatapan menerawang. "Kau tahu 'kan sejak dulu di akademi aku selalu bersaing dengan Sasuke?" Hinata mengangguk dalam diam. Oh tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan sahabat sekaligus rival antara _baka-dobe _dan _teme _ini?

"Dari awal pertemuanku dengan Sasuke memang sangat tidak menyenangkan, entah siapa yang memulai hidup kami sejak saat itu selalu diisi oleh persaingan apapun, baik persaingan kekuatan ataupun persaingan untuk mendapatkan perhatian ... Sakura-_chan_." Lanjut Naruto seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Naruto bingung.

Naruto mengusap punggung telanjang Hinata lembut, "ya, Hinata. Sejujurnya aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia ini, tapi karena sekarang kau adalah istriku dan dapat kupercaya, maka aku akan mengatakannya." Hinata menatap Naruto penasaran, "Sasuke itu ... sudah sejak dulu menyukai Sakura-_chan_, _dattebayo_!"

Mata Hinata terbelalak tak percaya. "Eh? B-benarkah?"

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. "Tentu saja! Aku sendiri yang mengetahuinya, ya walau _Teme _sangat pandai mengelabui semua orang dengan sikap tak acuh dan dinginnya itu, tapi aku tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Sasuke."

"A-aku tak menyangka Sasuke-_kun _menyukai Sakura-_chan_, karena yang terlihat adalah Sasuke-_kun _yang bersikap tak peduli pada siapapun, termasuk Sakura-_chan_." Imbuh Hinata. Ya, sikap tak acuh Sasuke pada semua orang sudah menjadi rahasia umum mengingat sang Uchiha terakhir itu memiliki dendam pekat di hatinya akibat tragedi pembantaian _Clan_-nya dulu.

Naruto tersenyum sendu dan menatap lampion yang tersampir di pilar ranjang. "Sasuke ... kau tahu sendiri bukan bahwa dia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam? Hidup dalam lingkaran hitam dan terombang-ambing oleh rasa dendam tak berujung itu membuat hati Sasuke tertutup rapat dan tak tersentuh. Bahkan oleh Sakura-_chan _sekalipun, mengingat saat itu dendam yang Sasuke pendam pada kakaknya begitu kuat hingga mengalahkan perasaannya pada Sakura-_chan_," lirihnya pelan. "Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan apapun selain kekuatan, ya memiliki kekuatan yang hebat untuk mengalahkan Itachi. Jadi spekulasiku saat itu adalah ... Sasuke mengorbankan perasaannya karena balas dendam di masa lalu." Lanjutnya.

Hinata mendengarkan kisah perjalanan _team _suaminya itu dalam diam.

"Asal kau tahu, Hinata. Aku tidak pernah mencintai Sakura-_chan _dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Selama ini aku mencintai Sakura-_chan _sama seperti aku mencintai Sasuke, aku mencintai mereka sebagai saudara dan sahabat terbaikku, sahabat yang menerimaku apa adanya, sahabat yang selalu berada di dalam hatiku." Tutur Naruto seraya menatap manik bulan istrinya dalam.

Hinata menatap Naruto tak percaya, "b-bagaimana mungkin? Semua orang tahu b-bahwa kau menyukai Sakura-_chan_, kau bahkan selalu mengajaknya kencan setiap saat." Ujar Hinata sendu.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan mengacak poni Hinata pelan. "Aku melakukan itu hanya ingin menggoda Sasuke, kau tahu? Melihat wajah Sasuke yang selalu datar dan menyebalkan itu membuatku muak, maka dari itu aku sering mendekati Sakura-_chan _secara terang-terangan untuk melihat wajah Sasuke yang merengut dan kesal. Haha, itu suatu hal yang membuatku puas!" jelas Naruto jujur. Ya, selama ini tanpa semua orang sadari ia tak benar-benar mencintai Sakura karena saat itu bahkan ia tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke ketika ia mendekati Sakura saat di akademi dulu membuat Naruto merasa puas dan menang, maka dari itu ia terus melakukannya. Kapan lagi ia bisa membuat Sasuke kesal?

Hinata menatap suaminya ragu, "tapi kau melakukannya terus walaupun Sasuke-_kun _tidak ada di depanmu,"

Naruto menatap Hinata sendu. "Aku melakukan itu karena ingin membuat Sakura-_chan _kesal, aku tidak ingin Sakura-_chan _sedih memikirkan kegagalan kami untuk yang kesekian kalinya gagal membawa Sasuke pulang. Itu sangat melukai kami, terutama Sakura-_chan_. Maka dari itu aku selalu bertingkah konyol di depannya agar pikirannya teralihkan dari Sasuke." Pandangan Naruto terlihat menerawang, "Sakura-_chan _memang gadis kuat, tapi aku tahu ia selalu menangisi Sasuke di setiap malamnya. Aku tahu itu, dan itu sangat menyakitiku, semuanya karena aku yang selalu gagal membawa Sasuke kembali. Aku yang terlalu lemah," lirih Naruto pedih.

Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto dan mengusap punggung pria itu lembut. "Tak apa, semuanya telah berakhir Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata lembut.

Naruto menumpu dagunya di puncak kepala Hinata, "ya, semuanya telah berakhir. Tapi tidak dengan mereka, maksudku Sakura-_chan _dan Sasuke. Aku memang bukan seorang pria puitis atau romantis, tapi dari sudut pandangku ... kisah kedua sahabatku itu begitu menyentuh hati. Aku tahu betul di mana saat Sasuke dulu selalu melindungi Sakura di setiap misi yang kami emban." Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar cerita dari suaminya.

"Penyerangan Zabuza dulu ketika misi tim kami melindungi kakek Tazuna, aku melihat bagaimana Sasuke melindungi Sakura dari tebasan pedang Zabuza, walau Kakashi-_sensei _'lah yang menangkis pedang itu agar tak mengenai Sasuke yang sedang melindungi Sakura." Tutur Naruto dengan senyum lembut di bibir tegasnya. "Lalu, ketika penyerangan anak didik Zabuza yang bernama Hakku ... saat itu kami sekarat, aku dan Sasuke sekarat, namun di saat terakhir pun Sasuke melindungiku, dan kau tahu apa yang Sasuke katakan saat itu?"

Hinata menggeleng dalam diam. "Sasuke berkata padaku bahwa aku harus tetap hidup, aku harus membalaskan dendamnya pada Itachi, lalu ia menyuruhku menjaga-nya, dulu aku tak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke. Menjaga-nya? Menjaga siapa? Namun ketika melihat mata Sasuke yang melirik pada satu sudut yang terlihat Sakura-_chan _berdiri dengan air matanya yang menetes, aku tahu bahwa secara tidak langsung Sasuke menyuruhku menjaga Sakura-_chan_," jelas Naruto dan itu membuat Hinata terkesiap.

"B-benarkah?"

"Ya, itu benar. Dari sanalah aku semakin yakin jika Sasuke benar-benar memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sakura-_chan_. Kita tahu sendiri bukan, Sasuke adalah seseorang yang tak peduli pada siapapun, tapi aku tahu sikap Sasuke selalu berbeda jika sudah dihadapkan dengan Sakura-_chan _walau dengan sikap _tsundere_-nya itu." Ungkap Naruto pelan, menghela napas sejenak Naruto kembali melanjutkan. "Dan yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti tertawa adalah saat di mana aku, Sasuke, dan Sakura berlatih di desa Kirigakure. Saat itu aku menghampiri Sakura dan menanyakan bagaimana cara agar _chakra_-ku bertahan lama terkumpul di kedua kakiku agar aku menang dari Sasuke saat bersaing memanjat pohon tertinggi."

Hinata menatap Naruto penasaran, "apa yang terjadi?"

"Saat itu aku bertanya dengan cara berbisik-bisik bersama Sakura-_chan _agar Sasuke tak mendengarnya, dan kau tahu? Saat itu juga Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri kami yang sedang berbisik-bisik dengan wajah jengkel dia bertanya _'apa yang kalian bicarakan?' _suaranya terdengar kesal saat itu," ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum kecil mengingat masa kecilnya.

"A-aku tak menyangka Sasuke-_kun _seperti itu ...,"

Naruto merengkuh Hinata semakin merapat pada tubuhnya. "Hm, dan aku sangat tersentuh dengan sikap _Teme _pada Sakura-_chan _selama ini. Mereka saling mencintai, namun tak dapat bersatu mengingat hati Sasuke yang tak tersentuh. Aku tahu pasti Sasuke menderita dalam dilemanya antara membunuh atau melindungi Sakura-_chan _...,"

Hinata menutup matanya miris. Ia tahu betul kisah yang sempat membeludak di kalangan para ninja Konoha tentang aksi percobaan pembunuhan yang Sasuke lakukan pada Sakura berkali-kali. Kisah itu sempat menjadi buah bibir warga desa mengingat Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke dan setia pada pria Uchiha itu adalah rahasia umum warga Konoha.

"Aku yakin Sasuke mencintai Sakura-_chan _ketika melihat kenyataan Sakura masih hidup sekarang. Dulu saat Sasuke mencoba membunuh Sakura-_chan _berkali-kali ia telah menjadi Sasuke yang sangat kuat, dia bisa saja membunuh Sakura-_chan _dengan mudah. Tapi kita lihat sendiri 'kan? Sasuke selalu gagal membunuh Sakura-_chan_. Bukan karena dia gagal, namun lebih tepatnya Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa membunuh Sakura-_chan _yang nyatanya perempuan yang mampu menyentuh hatinya. Bukan 'kah kisah mereka berdua begitu ironis? Saling mencintai, namun terpisah oleh takdir dan dendam yang membelenggu hati Sasuke?" Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum miris.

Hinata membuka kedua matanya dan tanpa ia sadari air mata telah menetes dari kedua iris bulannya. "K-kau benar, k-kisahku jauh lebih baik daripada kisah Sakura-_chan _yang ditinggalkan dan tidak diberi kepastian oleh Sasuke-_kun_, ditambah dengan percobaan pembunuhan i-itu," lirih Hinata pelan. Sungguh kisah cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Naruto lebih baik dibanding dengan kisah gadis Haruno pada pria Uchiha yang kejam dan dingin tak tersentuh itu.

Naruto mengusap air mata Hinata lembut, "ya kau benar. Kisah cinta mereka memang tidaklah manis, tidak juga mendapat tanggapan positif dari banyak pihak. Bukannya aku tak tahu jika banyak yang memandang Sakura-_chan _bodoh karena selalu mengejar pengkhianat desa, banyak yang menganggap Sakura-_chan _yang katanya hanya terobsesi pada Sasuke karena Sasuke tampan, bahkan ada banyak pihak yang memandang Sakura rendah karena dia tak pantas untuk Sasuke yang keturunan klan terhormat. Aku tahu semua itu," Hinata menatap Naruto iba, ia tahu pasti Naruto merasa tertohok dengan beberapa pihak yang memandang sahabatnya dengan sebelah mata.

"Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura-_chan _dan mereka dengan seenaknya menilai Sakura-_chan _gadis yang hanya menyukai pria tampan! Bodoh! Mereka yang memandang Sakura-_chan _seperti itu adalah orang-orang bodoh! Apa mereka tidak melihat Sakura-_chan _yang setia menunggu Sasuke tanpa kepastian? Apa mereka juga tak melihat ketulusan Sakura-_chan _yang rela hampir terbunuh oleh Sasuke berkali-kali? Jika memang Sakura-_chan _hanya mencintai seseorang dari ketampanannya saja, mengapa sampai saat terakhir pun Sakura-_chan _tetap mengharapkan Sasuke? Padahal banyak ninja tampan yang mendekatinya, tapi kita lihat sendiri 'kan? Sakura begitu tak tersentuh oleh siapapun karena hanya Sasukelah yang dicintainya dengan tulus!" Naruto sedikit emosi ketika mengingat beberapa pihak yang memandang Sakura sebelah mata.

Hinata mengusap dada Naruto mencoba untuk meredakan amarah suaminya. "Tenanglah, Naruto-_kun_. Yang menganggap Sakura-_chan _seperti itu hanyalah orang-orang yang tak mengerti arti kehidupan, mereka hanya orang-orang yang memandang seseorang dari keburukannya daripada ketulusannya, mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang buta akan arti hidup yang sebenarnya." Tutur Hinata bijak.

Naruto tersenyum tulus dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga selimut yang mereka kenakan sedikit melorot turun. "Kau benar, Hinata-_chan_. Aku bersyukur bisa memiliki istri sepertimu. Maafkan aku yang tidak menyadari bahwa kau selalu ada di belakangku, selama ini aku hanya memprioritaskan janjiku pada Sakura-_chan _untuk membawa Sasuke kembali sehingga aku tak memiliki waktu untuk menyadari apa yang kaurasakan terhadapku, maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto tulus, sesekali pria itu mengecupi pelipis istrinya penuh kasih.

Hinata menutup matanya meresapi kasih sayang yang Naruto salurkan padanya, hatinya berdebar hangat. "Ya, Naruto-_kun_, ya ... tidak apa-apa."

Naruto menggeleng tegas, "tidak seharusnya kau mudah memaafkan aku seperti ini, Hinata-_chan_. Aku memang lelaki bodoh, jika saja Ootsutsuki Toneri tidak menculikmu dulu ... mungkin sampai saat ini aku tak akan pernah menyadari perasaanmu padaku. Aku menyesal karena aku menyadari betapa berartinya dirimu dalam hidupku ketika kau tidak ada," lirih Naruto penuh penyesalan.

Hinata tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipinya, "tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_. Dengan pengakuanmu ini sudah lebih dari cukup untukku,"

Naruto mengangkat dagu istrinya dan mengecup bibir istrinya lembut. "Tidak itu belum cukup, _dattebayo_."

"Eh?"

Naruto menarik napas pelan dan menatap iris bulan istrinya dalam. "Aku mencintaimu ... Hinata-_chan_, terima kasih telah melabuhkan hatimu padaku, seorang pria yang tidak tampan dan tidak kaya." Ucap Naruto sedikit menggoda Hinata.

Air mata Sang nyonya Uzumaki muda itu mengalir deras dan senyum bahagia terukir indah di bibirnya, "N-Naruto-_kun _... terima kasih," Hinata dengan cepat memeluk leher suaminya erat dan menangis bahagia.

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, sungguh ia begitu bahagia saat ini. Ia menikahi Hinata bukan merasa iba, tapi ia benar-benar mencintai istrinya. Ia bukanlah pria brengsek yang menikahi seseorang hanya karena rasa kasihan, dan Sakura ... Naruto bersujud dalam hati dan meminta maaf pada Hinata.

Ia berbohong?

Sedikit. Awalnya ia mengejar Sakura secara terang-terangan karena memang ia tahu Sasuke tertarik pada Sakura, pada saat itu ia masih anak kecil dan ia tak ingin kalah dari Sasuke dalam hal apapun, termasuk dalam hal Sakura. Mencintai Sakura? Ya, ia mencintai Sakura, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang ia sadar, cinta pertama belum tentu cinta terakhir untuknya.

_Haruno Sakura ..._

Biarlah menjadi kenangan manis dan pahit dalam hidupnya. Yang terpenting untuk Naruto saat ini adalah kebahagiaanya bersama Hinata, dan kebahagiaan Sakura.

Bicara tentang Sakura, Naruto jadi teringat akan sesuatu. "Tch, aku baru sadar si _Teme _tidak menghadiri pernikahan kita." Ucapnya jengkel.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Naruto, "_Un_, dan apa kau melihat raut wajah Sakura-_chan_?"

Naruto menatap istrinya sendu. "Hm, si brengsek itu kembali meninggalkannya tanpa kepastian. Tapi ... aku tahu kisah kedua sahabatku itu baru dimulai ketika si _Teme _menyentil dahi lebar Sakura-_chan _di gerbang desa beberapa tahun silam. Dasar Uchiha, selalu susah dalam hal berbicara, namun sangat ahli dalam hal bertindak." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum tulusnya.

Hinata ikut tersenyum bahagia. Ya, walaupun ia tak terlalu dekat dengan Sakura dan tidak terlalu mengenal Sasuke, di dalam hatinya ia ikut mendoakan sepasang manusia yang memiliki kisah luar biasa itu semoga bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan dengan landasan kepercayaan dan kejujuran.

Melihat cara bicara Naruto yang terlihat bahagia menceritakan kisah pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura itu membuat hatinya menghangat. Hinata juga tahu Naruto berbohong ketika mengatakan bahwa ia tak mencintai Sakura.

Ia tersenyum tulus, tidak! Ia tidak marah karena Naruto tak mengatakannya, justru ia merasa dihargai karena ia tahu Naruto tak ingin dirinya tersakiti dengan kejujuran suaminya itu.

Biarlah, ia tak berhak menuntut suaminya untuk melupakan masalalunya. Yang penting saat ini ia tahu bahwa suaminya tulus mencintainya, dan ia berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakan malam ini. Malam di mana ia menyerahkan mahkotanya pada Naruto, malam di mana ia mendengar kisah luar biasa sahabat suaminya, dan malam di mana untuk yang pertama kalinya Naruto mengungkapkan rasa cintanya.

"A-aku mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun _..." ucapnya sedikit gugup.

Naruto tersenyum tulus, "aku juga mencintaimu, Hinata-_chan_. Dan ..." Hinata sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Naruto menatapnya sensual, "ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Bisik Naruto parau.

"E-eh?" wajah Hinata memerah. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Dan pada malam indah dengan bintang bertaburan di langit malam menjadi saksi bisu awal kebahagiaan dari seseorang yang akhirnya mendapatkan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Duduk sendirian di atas tempat tidur dengan sebuah foto di pangkuannya, angin malam yang berhembus melewati kaca balkonnya yang sengaja tak ditutup, sinar rembulan yang terang menghujani tubuhnya, dan air mata yang menghiasi pipi ranumnya.

Haruno Sakura, begitulah orang menyebutnya. Si _kunoichi_ luar biasa pintar dengan tingkat setara dengan Shikamaru dari keluarga Nara yang terkenal jenius, _kunoichi _hebat kebanggaan desa Konoha Gakure, merangkap sebagai anak didik salah satu dari tiga legenda sannin; Tsunade Senju hokage ke-5 dan Hatake Kakashi hokage ke-6, Sang ninja medis luar biasa berbakat, gadis tangguh tak mudah menyerah, dan seorang gadis yang paling setia dalam penantiannya menunggu seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha terakhir, Sang mantan _missing-nin_, sahabat setimnya dalam tim 7 ketika di akademi dulu, seorang lelaki yang berkali-kali meninggalkannya, lelaki yang berkali-kali mencoba menghunuskan pedang pada dirinya, lelaki yang berkali-kali membuatnya menangis, lelaki yang berkali-kali membuatnya jatuh cinta dan lelaki luar biasa berpengaruh dalam kehidupanya, baik dulu ataupun sekarang.

Air mata itu kembali menetes dari iris klorofil indahnya yang meredup ketika rasa rindu kembali hinggap dan menggerogoti dadanya. Tidak ada yang tahu jika gadis bermarga Haruno yang dikenal sebagai _kunoichi _paling tangguh sesentereo dunia ninja setelah Tsunade Senju itu begitu terlihat rapuh di setiap malamnya.

Akhir perang dunia shinobi ke-4 beberapa tahun silam telah memberikan kenangan berharga baginya. Berjuang bersama rekan-rekannya hingga titik darah penghabisan, melawan seorang iblis, saling melindungi, saling memberikan kekuatan sehingga pada akhirnya mereka berhasil menenteng kemenangan dengan rasa haru luar biasa.

Terakhir ... pertarungan awal mula yang kedua sahabatnya lakukan pun tak terelakkan. Pertarungan antara sahabat yang begitu ia sayangi, Uzumaki Naruto dan seorang yang begitu ia cintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke menyerangnya dengan genjutsu, Sakura tahu ... Sasuke melakukan itu bukan karena ingin melukainya, tapi seperti yang Naruto katakan dulu padanya di atap rumah sakit.

_'Sakura ... lain kali jangan ganggu kami, ya.'_

Ya, Sasuke melakukan itu semua agar ia tak mengganggu pertarungannya dengan Naruto yang selama ini tertunda.

Ia mencengkeram _frame _foto itu ketika mengingat bagaimana akhir dari pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Masing-masing tangan mereka putus setelah mengadu _chakra _chidori dan rasengan, ya seperti dulu. Sakura tahu, pada akhirnya semuanya akan baik-baik saja pada saat itu.

Naruto yang tersenyum lebar karena semuanya telah berakhir, lalu Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut dan mengatakan satu kata _'maaf' _kepadanya. Walau singkat, ia tahu Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu dengan tulus, dan kembali pada dirinya yang selalu memaafkan semua yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

_Karena cinta dilingkupi oleh kata maaf dan memaafkan..._

Sampai saat itu, saat di mana dadanya begitu merasa pedih ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali meninggalkan desa, meninggalkan teman-temannya dan meninggalkannya untuk mencari arti kehidupan di luar sana.

_'Terima kasih, aku akan kembali menemuimu.'_

Hanya itulah kalimat yang Sasuke katakan padanya. Satu kalimat ambigu dengan sebuah sentilan manis di dahi lebarnya yang Sasuke berikan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, menutup matanya sejenak dan kembali membukanya. Air mata masih membekas di kedua pipinya. Meletakkan foto yang setiap malam ia pandangi di nakas, gadis musim semi itu turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke balkon kamarnya.

Angin malam terus berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan dan tirai kamarnya. Sakura menatap pemandangan desa Konoha dengan tatapan nanar, menengadah menatap rembulan ia memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin malam yang menyapu lembut kulit wajahnya.

Tadi siang adalah hari perayaan pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, kembali pikirannya melayang pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak hadir di acara itu. Di mana semua orang berbahagia, tapi tidak dengannya. Ia bahagia melihat Naruto akhirnya mendapatkan cinta sejatinya, tapi tak dapat ia pungkiri hatinya merasa tertohok mengingat sampai saat ini perasaannya masih terombang-ambing dalam ketidakpastian lelaki _itu_.

Hanya sebuah kalimat ambigu yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu membuatnya bertahan hingga saat ini. Walaupun lelaki itu tak mengatakan apapun, Sakura akan tetap menjadi dirinya yang selalu menunggu, ya menunggu sesuatu yang belum pasti.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Aku merindukanmu ... Sasuke-_kun_," lirihnya pada angin malam yang semakin berhembus lembut menerpa tubuhnya.

* * *

_To be continue_

* * *

A/N : Holaaaaaaaa! Aaaa akhirnya bisa juga bikin fic CANON. Oh astaga! (Sasa mulai lebay) Well, ekhem, karena banyak yang bilang Sasa ngga pernah bikin fic CANON, maka ini Sasa publish fic Canon ala Sasa yang tentu saja jangan terlalu berharap ya. Ini ngga akan panjang kok, paling cuma 2 atau 3 chapter :) Oke, semoga suka ... terima kasih.

Salam sayang,

UchiHaruno Misaki.

[PS : Mohon yang jago bikin fic Canon kasih Sasa concrit ya.]


End file.
